This invention relates to a printed board processing machine having a plurality of spindles capable of relatively driving in a three-dimensional direction with respect to a table.
A Japanese patent application (publication number S64-58405) discloses a printed board boring machine wherein orthogonal three axes comprised of vertical axis Z and horizontal axes X, Y are set, having a horizontal table to be reciprocated and driven in the X-axis direction, sliders to be reciprocated and driven in the Y-axis direction and a plurality of spindles in the Z-axis direction located on the sliders. In this printed board boring machine, the number of the sliders is plural number, the spindle is located on each of a plurality of sliders, the means for individually guiding a plurality of sliders in the Y-axis direction and the means for individually reciprocating and driving in the Y-axis direction are provided. According to this art, the distance between the axes of a plurality of spindles can be adjusted to an optional size by individually positioning the sliders.
But, the ball screws of the same number as the sliders are necessary in order to individually reciprocate and drive the respective sliders even if the guide means of a plurality of sliders is common use in case of the above-mentioned prior art. For this reason, the machine is made bigger and the structure is made complex if the number of the sliders is increased.
The object of the present invention is to provide the printed board processing machine whereby the problems in the above-mentioned prior art can be resolved, the machine is not made bigger and the structure is simple even if the number of the sliders is increased.
The invention of claim 1 for achieving the above-mentioned objects is printed board processing machine having a plurality of sliders each supporting a spindle capable of installing a tool, guide means for movably guiding said each slider in a predetermined direction, a screw axis free to rotate, drive and stop, and a table capable of locating a workpiece thereon, whereby a plurality of said sliders is moved and driven in said predetermined direction by rotating and driving said screw axis, and said each spindle and said table are relatively moved and driven in a direction intersecting with said direction of moving said slider so as to machine on a workpiece by said tool installed on said each spindle; said printed board processing machine comprising:
said each slider having a nut engaged with the same screw axis and a slider main body engaging with said guide means and supporting said spindle; and
at least said one slider having nut holding means between said slider main body and said nut, for rotatably holding said nut with respect to said slider main body, and rotating and driving means free to rotate, drive and stop said nut with respect to said slider main body.
The invention of claim 2 is that in one slider of a plurality of said sliders, said slider main body and said nut are fixedly connected with each other.
The invention of claim 3 is that a nut rotation restricting means being free to restrict rotation of said nut with respect to said slider main body is provided.
The invention of claim 4 is that said rotating and driving means is comprised of a driving motor and power transmitting means provided between said driving motor and said nut, and said driving motor is provided with said slider main body.
The invention of claim 5 is that said nut holding means is a bearing means provided between said slider main body and said nut.
The invention of claim 6 is that a screw axis driving motor for rotating and driving said screw axis is provided, and a control means for controlling so as to rotate and drive said screw axis driving motor only in case of restricting the rotation of said nut by driving said nut rotation restricting means is provided in the invention of claim 3.
The invention of claim 7 is that a screw axis rotation restricting means capable of restricting the rotation of said screw axis is provided.
The invention of claim 8 is that a control means for controlling so as to rotate and drive said rotating and driving means only in case of restricting the rotation of said screw axis by driving said screw axis rotation restricting means is provided in the invention of claim 7.
The invention of claim 9 is that two of said sliders are provided with said screw axis, and said rotating and driving means is located so as to position outside in a direction moving and driving said these sliders.
When the nut is rotated and driven by the rotating and driving means in each slider in the state of stopping the screw axis with the above-mentioned structure, the slider having the nut is moved and driven along the screw axis. When the screw axis is rotated and driven in the state of stopping the rotating and driving means in each slider, a plurality of sliders is simultaneously moved and driven.
According to the present invention, the structure of individually positioning a plurality of sliders can be realized with only one screw axis. Then, the machine is not made bigger, and its structure can be made simple even if the number of sliders is increased.